vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki/@comment-26586876-20150814100634/@comment-26452687-20150824184132
I think if databook information is going to be used it shouldn't contradict what was showed in the manga. Having said that, does the databook information about the Light Fang really contradict the manga? Ninjutsu / Senjutsu - Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang A ninjutsu used by those who gained the six paths power: Madara had six paths power. they emit a beam of light to bisect the enemy: Madara tried to cut off Naruto's head. Like a sharp and pointed fang, it cuts all things: Madara cut through the Goudama, which has very good defensive power. with the speed of light, making it impossible for the enemy to evade even one swing: Yet Naruto dodged it, thus it's called an outlier because there's no way his stats should have increased that much. ^ I could agree with the fact that it seems highly unlikely that Naruto's reaction speed increased that much with one power-up, but the thing is his Six Paths Sage Mode literally emphasizes the fact that his reaction speed is top-notch. Six Paths Sage Mode (六道仙人モード, Rikudō Sennin Mōdo), Sage Justu / Ninjutsu used by Naruto. Most of this page is too blurry to read, so I can only translate some of it. The big header basically says it's a gift from the ancestor of shinobi that grants a supernatural mental state allowing for the complete, universal comprehension of all things. From what I can make out of the main body of text, it says that this is a technique that allows the user to quickly grasp the nature of chakra with the skill of a well-studied, highly sensitive master. It also seems to have a bunch of philosphical stuff about the Sage of Six Paths which is hard to make out because I can only read about half of it. Top caption says that the caster has an unconcious/automatic mastery of the Sage of Six Path's "ability to levitate" (浮遊する能力, fuyū suru nōryoku). Second caption says, "Kicking a Truthseeker Orb! Surpassing Kurama Mode, his vast chakra lets him perform this risky stunt!" Third caption says, "His reaction speed meets or exceeds that of Madara in his Ten Tails Jinchuriki Form. It's the height of sensory ability!" ^ The third caption says that it's the height of sensory ability. Before he acquired Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto, or anyone else for that matter, couldn't perceive Madara's Limbo because of the fact it exists in a different plane of existence (different world/dimension). After the power boost, he could easily sense its presence and even fight against it perfectly through his senses alone. So you have an attack that was stated at being LS vs the height of sensory ability. Can it truly be called an outlier when Naruto only dodged due to having very advanced sensing abilities? This isn't the only time Naruto's sensing abilities have helped him. Kaguya can open up rifts in space and use them for means of teleportation or near instantaneous attacks as seen here and here. The moment her hand went through the portal she grabbed Sasuke. She tried the same thing with Naruto, yet he dodged it as seen here . Note that with Sasuke she only put her hand in the portal and it happened instantly. With Naruto, she threw her hand in the portal which means that it would have more than likely been faster than when she grabbed Sasuke, yet Naruto dodged it. Later on when she was being overwhelmed by clones, Kaguya tried to leave via portal, yet Naruto managed to follow her, something that was called impossible. All the feats being showed does not mean that I'm saying Naruto has FTL reaction speed. Granted I don't really see why he couldn't, but I always personally pegged Naruto's reaction speed at Sub-Relativistic because he reacted to Toneri's sword length (I forgot why that wasn't accepted) but I don't necessarily believe that we should ignore secondary sources of canon information when none was given in the manga (Word of God is why Sakura got a stat increase on her profile after all). Even if no-one accepts the Light Fang feat, Naruto dodging around Kaguya's portals seems like it should give him around Sub-Relativistic-Relativistic reaction speed anyway, but that's just my opinion~